Those Trousers, so many cloths so little time !
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: I messed up and inow i have had to repost so i thought id put them all to gether in the right order the title says it allThose TrousersHer TrousersNo Trousers and too much Tequilaand Clean white shirts 14
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes

First off this is a one-shot and my first kind of writing anything, second, this is entirely my hubby's and his thighs fault, well them and Booth and Bones and all the rest,

I really should not watch hubby dress.

I am dyslexic. I have done my very best to get the spelling and punctuation right. I've even spell-checked it and had hubby go over it, correcting any mistakes I've made, but there may still be spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I'd love to hear what you think, but flames for something I cannot control will be laughed at then forgotten. Plz read and review. I am English. I say 'trousers'. If you are from the USA, you have no idea how funny it would sound if I said 'those pants'. Just so you know.

If you don't know what blues are, it's a British midlands term, short for blues and twos - or policemen in a car. Hope that helps (I can't think of a USA term - if you can think of one let me know). Also, DB is police shorthand for dead body (nicer, I think, than the term squishy).

Disclaimer

I own nothing but my hubby and his thighs (and he's not in the story). Bones and Booth belong to a big guy in the USA who has lot of money and a mean streak a mile long (who else would write bones and not let them get it on?)

**Those Trousers**

Bones is sat on her little couch in her office, trying to look at the file Booth just gave her. As she looks at the file, she sees over the top, Booth stood there, bent at the waist over her desk, reaching for his stash of Oreo cookies.

When she realises that he is wearing **_those_** trousers, the ones that make his muscular ass look, well his ass just looks….? Bones shakes her head, knowing that asses don't look anything, but she can't tear her eyes away from his rear end until her eyes look lower of their own accord. Her eyes linger over his thighs.

(Cue dream sequence) They are strong, made for hunting, leaping. Perfect muscles, she can tell, even through his trousers, they hang just so, giving just the impression he wants and he knows she can't help but look. She is sure he knows it, she is sure he knows that those trousers, just that pair, send her to the land of daydream, where she can feel those hips, those thighs tilting, thrusting, grinding, where she can hear him grunting, panting, sounding animalistic in the throws of passion.

She can feel his chest pressed against her back. His heat and scent are arousing, her cheeks flushed with her own arousal. She doesn't care that the hands holding her are leaving marks on her hip and breast, she just wants more. She opens her mouth to ask …no beg more… harder…. give me …..All …..But no sound escapes as his teeth bite on to the back of her neck, she loses the ability to speak. Every nerve is on fire. She can feel the fire starting on the souls of her feet. The sensation she knows so well the precursor to the ache in her clit. She pants and lets out a little gasp, feeling her internal walls shake and quiver, telling him she is nearing her peak. This spurs him on, their connection is tighter, as she pushes back just so.

He knows now what she wants that she is ready for his all she wants it, needs that completion only he can give her right here right now, he slows his pace right down pulling himself all the way from her waiting just a moment making her need him inside of her anyway she can get it he knows he's sending her wild. He revels in the power he holds over her, before he plunges in her heat again and again using that same slow punishing pace he's just set watching her head and arms flail and feels her legs give way knowing as he pushes her over that exquisite edge of wild abandon. Her inner walls milk him in the most delicious way that he is falling after her, finding his release only with her (dream fades).

Booth is looking at the flushed Bones wondering where she has gone in her head. It seems to be a good place. He calls her again.

'BONES!!! You in there some place? Hello'. He waves his hand in front of her face as she comes back with a start, jumping, as she sees that what she daydreamed is nothing close to reality.

Bones lets out a small sigh as she sees just how close those trousers are. Those trousers are over booths groin. Booth moves back and grins and asks

'Go some place nice then Bones?'

'Hu wh I don't know what that means', says Bones.

'Were you checking out my package, Bones?'

'What package? You only gave a file, Booth. Did I miss something? I'm confused'

'Don't worry about it now. What do you think of the DB Bones? You gonna help me with it?'

'Hum yeah, I'll help you out, Booth (distant and far away, almost under her breath) of your trousers, if you'll let me'.

'Bones!!!'

'What?'

'Did you just say trousers?'

'Hu, guess I did. I was, er, thinking out loud, making a list of things I need to get'. Both walk out of the office slightly confused. Booth, 'coz Bones is acting strange and Bones 'coz her panties are wet and she can't remember a single thing after she saw those trousers.

**Her Trousers**

Booth is stood in the doorway to Bone's office, with one shoulder leaning on the door jam, as he watches in rapt attention at Bone's bottom. He knows, from where he is standing, that she is asleep on her couch, head on the arm. She is almost covered by a blanket, even her nose is nuzzled into the blanket, all except her rump, her round, peach biteable rump. Not rump, not bottom; his mind moves through all the polite descriptions he can think of. None of them capture the truly tortuously sexual thoughts that fill his head. He tries to shake them away, feeling the old Catholic guilt at what the nuns would call 'filthy thoughts from devil', but even the though of his old, harsh teachers could not quell the fire he has found just from looking at her….. Ass, yes, ASS in those trousers.

His mind races to move his thoughts out of the gutter. When he hears the most sexual sound of his life; Bones moaning his name as though he was carrying out his carnal thoughts. He can't stop them now (cue dream sequence).

His mind fills with the image of 'his' Bones, 'his' temptress, 'his' 'Tempe' on her side, facing away from him sans clothing her, ass her round fuckable ass with in his reach. He knows his body is responding to the images, but right now he doesn't care. In his mind, Tempe is looking over her shoulder. Her liquid blue eyes locking with his, as she speaks. 'Well, are you going to full fill your biological imperative now or not?' GOD! he thinks, even in my fantasies, she's still a squint. But this squint is gonna get what she asked for. He climbs on the bed, finding himself naked and hard. His eyes draw in the sight of Tempe, rolling on her back, one of her hands between her cunt lips, the other is on one nipple. His rock-hard weeping cock throbs at the erotic scene in front of him. He stills her one hand and draws it from her lower lips to his mouth. He tastes her essence, moaning deep in his chest at the taste. He has to have more. He is like a man starving. He pulls her legs part at the knee, running his calloused fingers over her knees, over her smooth white thighs to the haven of her coarse red hair. Once there, he breaths deep truly stunned at his own boldness and the sight she makes before him. A wanton sex goddess, her chest rising and falling with her deep ragged breaths. Her nipples are being completely abused by her own fingers, though they are hard as pebbles.

Letting his breath go, he lowers his head to her cunt, his arms curled up under her thighs, holding her open for his wanton gaze, her eyes widening as his cool breath hits her hot waiting cunt. His tongue appears from between his parted lips, pointed and wet, he takes his second taste, this time from the source. He feeds his need to taste her, sucking and chewing her clit till she is chanting shouts of 'GOD….. FUCK……. BASTARD'. This drives him on, knowing he is the source of those curse words, falling from her chewed red lips, he slows down, making her need more friction, needing more contact. Her tits are forgotten as she holds his head to her, forcing him to tongue-fuck her cunt, deeper and harder, till he feels her walls trying to hold him inside. He now knows she is truly ready for his cock. With much silent protesting from Bones, he stops his ministrations and he moves from his flat position to his knees, his cock while not overly sized, is bigger than most. He knows she IS watching it bob and sway. She parts her legs further in invitation. He can't wait a moment longer. The ache in his heavy, full balls is becoming painful. He moves with a grace she doesn't normally see.

His bulbous helmet is poised at her entrance. He doesn't wait one more moment, his eyes locked with her. She pushes his head in slow and easy. She is so wet. He slides in. He lets out the most animalistic sounds, knowing he will fill her. Her walls are stretching just so much. He knows they will both give and receive the pleasure they have both so long denied themselves.

He moves with in her, like a locomotive at full steam. He pounds her mercilessly and she loves it. Her hands on his ass, pulling him, demanding that he fuck her. Calling his name as thought he is the only man she has ever known. His mouth is on her breast, sucking and biting them as though a child in need. Her muscles clamp down as she gives a final scream of his name, as his balls empty inside of her. He bites down on her neck to keep from screaming himself. Only a moan escapes his lips and his 'Tempie', his 'Temperance' calls him from far away 'Booth?' The name sounds sleepy……. (Dream sequence ends).

'Booth what are you doing?' A tired and sleep rumpled bones calls to him.

'Cough, hu I um, was err gonna ask you to, um (voice breaks), err look at my fly's, I mean files', in a voice that seems to be still in the bedroom, he drops his eyes from her, knowing his eyes will betray his most recent thoughts.

'Booth, you're, um, showing your biological needs'

Eyes wide and voice unnaturally high he says '_What do you mean bones? I'm not….' _A deep blush stains his face as he gets what she is saying.

'No need to be embarrassed in front of me, Booth. I know you are male and probably thinking of Cam or Tess, Why don't you give me the file and think of me, that will solve the problem'.

Booth thinks she must be nuts if she thinks thinking of her will solve this problem. She is the problem!!!! Damn it all, I'm gonna burn in hell; not just the hell for normal evil people …… snaps his attention back to bones and gives her his hundred-watt smile and says 'yes, Bones. You could solve this problem, but I think I'll leave you with your file and come back, ASAP with um, er coffee, yeah, coffee sounds good, yeah …..' (Walks away to adjust himself before leaving the office).

Bones shakes her still sleep-addled head and says to the empty office 'he didn't hear me call his name did he? And what is it with him and those Trousers?'

No Trousers and too much Tequila

Booth jerks wake with an unfamiliar warm body mostly on top of him. He instantly regrets the automatic movements he made as he woke, his head is full of lead and something had died in his mouth. He chuckles and thinks bones could probably tell him what it was, given half a chance.

Hang on BONES! My left side is warm. He looks over to his left and goes white, then hard, when he sees a completely naked Bo... Temperance. His mind is filled with all of the fantasies he's ever had, but there is something different about these fantasies. They seem more ….more real. He can almost feel her lips on his body, her skin is more than just his fantasy, soft and warm magically. He knows how it feels to have that skin plastered to his own with sweat …but he wonders what sinful thing he did to have that knowledge, that carnal knowledge of that woman.

Wait, he thinks to himself maybe this isn't bad; maybe I didn't do anything bad. She is here as well, she is just as naked as I am and she is in my bed. Maybe …….we just got tired and went to bed.

/flash back /

'Hard Sleely' She looks over her shoulder to look him in the eye 'FUCK ME', a thought runs through his head. I can't believe I'm fucking BONES!!! I cannot believe that this is me fucking her like very fantasy I've ever had.

He pumps his hips in a rhythm older than time and holds her hips in a vice-like grip giving her exactly what she asked for.

/Flash back ends /

As he tries to get his head round what he is remembering, he feels her stir next to him.

He panics and tries to will away his hard-on, panicking only makes it harder and more obvious. He pulls the soft flannel sheet over himself in hopes of hiding the tent that had now formed.

Bones is slowly waking. On top of a warm, very male, very hard body, the first thing that goes through her head – hum, Booth is nice to wake up on, the second thought is, who ran over my head and made me eat an old sweat sock?...

Now she is a wake and sitting up, the bed clothes pulled up to her chin, her face red and her eyes looking at what appears to be a large clump. No tent, no tent trying to look like a lump of bedclothes. Wait, I know what that is !!!!!!! She moans.

'OH FUCK!!!!!' then 'Tell me that this is morning wood and not something I did in my sleep?'

'Why bones are you Embarrassed?' Booth says to cover up his own discomfort.

I'm not embarrassed, Sealy; I just don't remember how I got here and where I took off my panties.

'Is that some thing you do regularly bones? I mean, taking off ya panties and not knowing where they are?'

'No', says bones, sitting up a little more, indignantly. They both sit there looking at each other trying to think of what happened, how they got there and if they both dreamt what they think they dreamt, or did they really fuck?

'What's the last thing you remember before waking up next to me, Bones?' Booth says, trying to figure out if this is as bad as he thinks it is.

Bones' face crumples in concentration as she racks her brain. Booth can't help but think it's cute when she does that. He loves that little crease between her eyes. Wait, when did I start to love anything about bones?

'AHHHHHHH! Tequila!!!!!' Says bones. We drank Tequila coz we won!!!!!!' (More quietly), 'I can't remember what we won, but we defiantly had Tequila, a lot of Tequila, hence the hangovers and the feeling of having eaten old socks'.

'Tequila, Tequila are you sure? I don't like Tequila, it makes me very drunk', more quietly, 'and horny' (clears throat) 'that's why I don't drink it. It must have been you! What did you do to win and why did we drink Tequila?'

Right as booth starts on his mini rant, Bones is looking at his dark nipple, as though it holds the answer to what they were doing.

/Flash back /

Her fingers are digging in to his pecks, as she is riding him with abandon. She feels one hand on her hips, guiding her up and down; the other is on her tit, pulling and squeezing at the tender flesh. Suddenly she is flipped on her back. Booth is above her, plunging in to her harder than she ever thought possible. The pace and rhythm are driving her to the edge. Booth is being anything but gentle, but she loves it. She moans.

/flash back ends /

Bones looks under the bed sheet to check and see if her memories are true and that's a big yes, when she sees Booth-sized handprints on her breast. But even more confusing is why there's blue paint on the edge of her thighs.

'You did it again, Bones, you went some place nice again and why are you looking under there? You do know what you look like don't you?' says Booth, as he reaches over to pull down the bed sheet before he realizes what he's doing. Bones is sat in front of him, bare-breasted with tight nipples and large handprints and bruises on her body, along with a slight flush of embarrassment at what Booth has done and the fact that he is now open-mouthed at what he has done and the state of the woman he is in bed with.

'Bo temperance are you ok?' 'Who did … did me, o god are you mad? Don't hurt me Tempe …' He can't believe that he might have done that to her beautiful body. Why would he bruise her like that, It must have hurt, he thinks to himself 'I'm a bad horrible man. If she is gonna kick his butt, I'm gonna lie there and take it. 'God, what have I done?'

Bones, on the other hand is totally unfazed. She knows how she got all of these marks and she knows she enjoyed it and can't understand Booths reaction of mortification. She turns to comfort him, arms out-stretched, not touching him, but in invite, she says.

Sealy is ok. 'I know what happened mostly and you didn't hurt me. I would have stopped you if it was hurting me and yes, before you say it, you're stronger than I am etc, etc, but you forget one thing; I'm still here. If I didn't enjoy it, I would be gone now. I wouldn't have slept in the same bed as you and I wouldn't want a repeat performance, would I?

Booth is shocked, truly stunned that the object of his nightly dreams and fantasies says she likes it rough and, hang on, she wants a repeat performance!!!!

'Tempe, you mean … you …. Me?' his cock is back to full mast and tempie's mouth is on his, stopping any more single-worded sentences coming out. She is over his lap, straddling his thighs.

Breaking the kiss, she says 'Yes, I want you. Yes, I like it rough and we won a pub quiz. Ok, the tequila was the prize' (kiss) 'we drunk all of it' (kiss, nibble) walked home and sat on a newly painted bus bench' (kissing down his neck now) 'hence the blue paint on my thighs and I suspect yours' (licks his dark hard nipple) 'yes, we fucked most of the night. Yes, you left those marks. They were hot and sexy at the time. They feel so good now you are touching them'. Booth the whole while, is gasping, moaning and enjoying her ministrations. He has started his own very gently.

'I don't ...uuuuunnng remember aa, aa, aaa remember making love to you or fucking you as, you so nicely put it. Ooooooooooooooo, but I'm gonna fuck you into the bed and you're gonna love it.'

Slowly, he eased her on to her back, placing himself between her legs. He lowers his head, as in his fantasy, but before he takes a taste of their combined nectar, he whispers

'You remember in your office a week a go? You woke up and I was watching you. I had to leave. This is what I was thinking about, it wasn't Cam, it wasn't Tess, and it was you. I was tongue-fucking you into oblivion. You were the problem, Tempe. Now, lie back and let me show you just how much I want you; just how much you get my biological imperative going.

He opens her up to his gaze and sees she is just as aroused as he is. His tongue darts out to taste her, to feel her. He is overcome; he can't hold back. He devours her - as long and as slow as she can take it. All the while he is eating her, he hears her moaning, groaning, and begging him for what? He doesn't know. She screams out her realise. This does not stop his assault on her cunt lips. He parts her, just a little more, and finger-fucks her while he sucks on her clit. He pushes in a second, then a third finger, pumping her as though he was riding her himself. He feels her walls tighten around his finger, signalling that now he can truly make her his. He curls one, then two, then three fingers inside her, as he bites down on her clit.

Tempe's thighs close on his head, like a vice, at the massive orgasm she has. Her lips parted, in a silent scream of satisfaction. Her hips are jerking. Her hands are holding is head to her, as her fingers dig in to his scalp.

Still, he finger-fucks her, still he sucks and bites her clit. He wants her to remember nothing but his name. He feels her body rocked by the intense orgasm; shake as she comes down. He slows, and then stops to look up, as he does, he sees that she has passed-out from the exertion and he smiles. Crawling up her body, he gently kisses her body, before moving over so as to not crush her.

He lies next to her, holding her, waiting for her to wake. He can't believe it.

'Sealy?' Says Temperance in a weak voice 'Sealy, I think you broke me. It's all gone purple'

'Hu, Tempie? I don't think I broke you, but the purple, this is odd', Booth says with a grin. He thinks that means I'm either really good, or really bad

'Is it good to be all purple, Tempie?' he asks just to be sure.

'Svery good. Snice'

'Ok, well, good' he says, as he pulls up the blanket to cover them both. 'You rest, Tempie and I'll try and put you back together later, ok?'

It makes no sense to Tempie, but she doesn't care right now. All she cares about is that he's here; he wanted her. Hell, from the feel of his rock hard cock pushing in to her side, he still wants her. This thought shocks her into reality. She rolls onto her side, facing him, her hand lowering to his pulsing cock.

Booth gasps, as he feels her smaller feminine hand curl around his cock. This is the most erotic thing he has ever felt to this point in his life, but he stops her, tells her.

'I didn't do what I did so you had to return the favour; I did it because I wanted to. Before he finishes, he finds one finger on his lips and he is quiet.

'Booth, let me take care of the problem. You don't have to get coffee or anything. I'm here. I want to let me look after you.' she says, as he moves her hand slowly up, then down to the base.

'Baby, sweetness, plz …..Let me love you back' he says. He rolls her away from him before bringing her back close to his front.

His cock at just the right angle to gain entry to her depths, if he just applied a little pressure.

'I want you, Sealy, I do. God! Your body next to mine. Knowing that you're there makes me weak, knowing that you are perfectly made to thrust in to me. God!!!!!'

He pushes forward and feels his cock pulse inside her heat; his balls hurt from waiting. Before he knows what he is doing, he is thrusting into her, holding her close, with one hand and with the other massaging her breast. He is whispering to her, telling her all of the things that he thinks of at night when he's away from her.

Tempie cannot believe how good this feels, even better than her fantasies; she is amazed at just how it feels to be held like this 'It's not demeaning, it's yes, possessive, but god, it's wonderful. Her whole body is pressed against him. He is in control and he's going to push her to a second mind-blowing orgasm. Not only can she feel hers growing in the pit of her stomach, but she can feel his in the throbbing of his cock. The way his cock is pushing deeper inside of her, the way he gives his hips a little twitch.

Booth is in heaven; he's no longer capable of speech, but he growls and grunts. His face contorts, his hips slamming into his lover once, twice and with a pure animal roar, he empties himself inside of her. Tempie hears more, feels his roar and that sends her right over the edge. They both lie there in a state of bliss. Their bodies' sore and aching, but neither cares. Its ok, it's not scary. It's just right. They both reach down for the covers and rest, knowing that soon or later they are going to have to move and face what has been happening …

Clean white shirts on a rainy day!

(Bones POV.)

It has been 3 days since I slept with Booth nether of us have spoken properly since I collected my cloths from all over his apartment. I knew that I should have said some thing more than 'its ok Sealy we'll talk about this later'

I think we both knew I had no intention of even trying to talk about our little drunken mistake. I laugh at that innuendo nothing about what we did was little.

Sat here in my office I am supposed to be writing more on my new book .Its not going so well not well at all I'm stuck with Andy getting shot but I cannot get past the point where I wrote Booth instead of Lister, my mouse pointer is sat there blinking at me, I am sat there blinking back finally I delete Booths name and put the right name down. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding then jump out my skin as I hear the sound of a muscled shoulder hitting the door frame followed by an unnecessarily loud

'Bones 'from Booth. I turn my gaze to him showing I hope no sign of any emotion. I answer with a quick

'What Booth' it comes out shaper than I thought it would and now I realise I've just answered to my nickname DAM.

'We got a case BTempie we need to get going before your I... mean our I mean... the crime scene turns in to a bog.' Booth stats inn his I'm a big important FBI voice the one that means I'm not here to talk about anything other than work. I miss his quite rummbly bedroom voice. I shake my head at that thought. I do not miss that voice.

'Are you refusing me BTempie?' Booths voice is almost booming at me now.

'What? No I'm coming just clearing my head I'm right with you'

Booth stalks off without me some thing he has never done before; I find this most odd .He said to me before I left his bed

'This changes nothing Tempie, you know that right?' I know I said nothing, what have I done this time? What have I missed or messed up this time? These thought run thought my head as I hurry after him. I almost stop to wonder has he always walked that fast or did I miss understand some thing else?

I get to his car only a second after him but his is already in the car with the engine started and music on this is just not right. I place my bag in the trunk of his SUV and climb in unsure of what to say or do I plug my self in and wait for Booth to say some thing.

He says nothing for 45 min he says nothing not one word he doesn't even look at me. I know I'm slow on the uptake some time but this silent treatment is worse than any punishment I've ever endured I try to break the silence but the word die on my lips as booth pulls up to the edge of the crime scene and just gets out with out a word. I have to concentrate I try and put out of my mind the none conversation I've not been having with booth.

As I open the door I notice that s raining heavily why did I forget my coat? I'm gonna get socked again I have to put this out of my head rain or not there is work to be done. I collect my gear and walked with purpose hoping that Booth will not disown me when I reach the gaudy yellow tape and have to lift it my self as booth is talking to a short cop and paying me no attention at least most of the cops now know who I am and let me thought with no more than a passing glance

I get to the edge of the field and discover a quagmire of cow dung, mud and congealed blood. I pick my way to the lights that the FBI has set up and begin my work .I take no notice of the rain that is soaking through my shirt and trousers till it reaches my panties I know I must be giving a show to all the males as Angela would say but right now I'm more concerned with protecting the evidence from the well meaning but clumsy local coroner. The only male I notice is Booth but only because he's being he usual ALFA male self.

As soon as the body is being transported to the Jeffersonian I move toward booth to give him my findings. I walk with purpose .right up to him so he cannot ignore me he looks up at me as he ends his convocation with the short cop and his mouth drops open, his chin on his chest

'Bo… (Cough) Bones you um (voice breaks) you need some thing?' hiss eyes are on my chest as though neck muscles are not able to support his head.

'You drove me here Booth I need a lift to the Jefersonion 'I say to his forehead its then that I look down at my feet having lost all confidence .I notice three things 1 I can see my red bra trough my wet white shirt 2 my chest s cold as it is wet 3 Booth has a massive erection problem due to 1&2 .I am in no mood to worry a bout him and his urges so I walk off the crime scene.

Clean white shirts on a rainy day!

(Booth POV.)

Women! No, not just women in general, just her. She is just arrrrrrrgggggggggg! What am I doing? Why am I running to see her? It's been three days since I fuc….made love to her. I can't even look at my paperwork ….how can one night of hot passionate fuc…lovemaking do this to me? Ok, so I still have scratch marks down my back and I have to be careful when I sit down (who would have thought someone who wore rubber gloves all day had such sharp nails?) every time I think of her I just agggggggggggga!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with me!!!!!

I have to go see her, get this case started before she blows a gasket at the local coroner, for messing with her bones. All I have to do is not look at her and try not to breathe. I can do that. I don't want to smell her. I don't want to see her eyes empty and cold while she looks at those bones. I'm not gonna say any thing 'coz I'm jus gonna end up saying something she won't like.

I walk as fast as I can to the car, so as to get this over with as fast as possible. I manage to get in to my SUV before I let rip my internal battle

'GOD DAMMIT!!!! You have a fucked up sense of humour you know that? You make me fall in love with the most wonderfully obtuse, annoying, hot, sexy, intelligent, did I say wonderful? Yet you make my body react like I was still 12 yrs old!'

I look to the heavens, the yelling helped, but feeling guilty for yelling at him, I say 'Sorry God, just a bit stressed-out and well, you know it all, what am I gonna do about it? I want her. You made me want her and now I'm sat in the car outside her work with a great big woody! I still have no clue what I'm supposed to do'.

I sit back, trying to will away my erection and realise that it wasn't much of an apology to him, so I start again and just say:

'I'm sorry God. I know I shouldn't yell at you and please help me control myself round bones'.

I cross myself and say amen and feel like a right tool in the car, talking to God. I need to get in there and get to the scene. I get out and take a deep breath and stride in to the jeffersonian, going right to Bones office. As I stand in her doorway, I stop for a moment, to just watch her, before I lean noisily on the doorframe and louder than I intend, say 'Bones!' I take a deep breath, but feel as though I haven't. All I can smell is her damn it!!! I've got to make this fast, before I'm ready to pound nails again.

She turns to look at me and I lose what I was gonna' say, but she speaks before I get a chance to say anything. 'What!' she snaps. I could almost giggle, as she answers to my nickname for her before I forget why? I'm in a hurry. I say: 'We got a case, BTempie. We need to get going before your - I... mean our - I mean... the crime scene turns in to a bog'. She must have been thinking about something, because her face is softer, but she shakes her head at me as though saying 'no'. Not gonna let this make my blood boil. Damn it, if I can behave in the proper manner, then so can she!

'Are you refusing me BTempie?' - Booths voice is almost booming at me now. Why can I not say her name or her nickname, 'BTempie', sound so foolish? My mind flashes to our night together and I am instantly hard again.

Quietly, Bones says 'What? No I'm coming. Just clearing my head. I'm right with you'. With that I walk off fast. I can't take much more of this. Every time I've walked beside her, I've touched her back, just for the contact. Now I fear I'll end up pushing her against the wall and taking her there and then …… My mind wanders through all the things I want to do, before I know it, I'm in the car. How did that happen?

I start the car and put on music, so I don't have to talk to her. If I talk to her, I'm gonna say something to get my ass handed to me in the ER. I see her walk up to the SUV and almost get out to help her put her bag away, but just watching her hips sway that way makes my balls ache.

We drive all the way to the scene without a word spoken. I try and think of anything to get a hold of myself. I cannot turn up at a crime scene like this. I run through a list of people that make it impossible to maintain an erection and finally, I get it. Rosanne Bar and I'm done! Just in time too! …..But, if I have to watch that ass, HER ass, I'm gonna embarrass myself in front of all the blues. So I just get out and walk off - knowing Bones can find the body, just by the lights we have setup.

I stand and talk to the Blues at the scene, getting all the information I can while keeping a low-key eye on Bones. '_O God, that woman should work naked'. _I can't believe I just though that - even if she is she soaked to the skin, her shirt is plastered to her body. She's gonna catch her death one of these days. I wonder if she knows that every man and a few of the women are watching her get wet like that. Does she know that, even with the DB here, they think they're getting a free show. Dang-it, I'm done talking to the Blues, now I've got no reason not to talk to her. God, I feel like I want to run away. Maybe I can hide in the van, now the body is on its way. Then I won't have to talk to her at all. Shit, she is coming over here. I can't talk to her!!! What am I gonna say I done with the body? Want to fuck? Come on Seeley, get it together man. She is Bones, the Bones lady, she's just Bones….

My mind goes blank. Not just ordinary man blank, but, the lights are on but no one is home, blank. I cannot believe she is walking over here, dressed like that. She should not be coming over here. Shit, look at those tits. My God, they are just so ….

I know my mouth is open and my chin is on my chest and I'm probably drooling a bit, but wow! I try to speak, but I seem to have lost my man voice and I now sound like a little boy. 'Bo…' - I have to clear my throat - 'Bones, you, um' - my voice breaks - 'you need something from me?'

I try to remove my gaze from her red bra and white shirt, but for all my trying, I can't. All the muscles in the world can't get my head up right now, mainly because all the blood has rushed to my cock. Shit. What am I doing? I'm objectifying Bones - reducing her to nothing more than a pair of breasts. Shit where did that come from?

I'm pulled from the thoughts in my head by Bones saying - 'You drove me here, Booth, I need a lift to the Jeffersonian'. She was looking at me so defiant, just a second ago and now she is looking at my huge erection, she caused.

Bones is pissed at me, I know she is. She only stalks like that when I'm in the shit. I better go after her.

As I try to walk off, I find the ache in my balls is twice as bad as before. God help me, this is gonna be a long journey home. ….Wait, I mean to the jeffersonian. I'm not taking Bones home. I'm not gonna do anything with Bones, just take her to work and hope I don't say 'want to fuck in the back?'

I need to shoot myself in the head. How could I ever think that making love to her wouldn't change anything? I am so dead.

Booth's POV is not underlined!!

Clean white shirts on a rainy day!

Bones POV& Booth POV

My thighs are burning and I can't think of anything but his erection, the way I know it feels inside of me, the way he feels pressed against me, his hot breath on my breasts and he licks and sucks them. I can feel the heat and moisture pooling between my legs and I know my nipples have gone from erect because I'm cold too. I'm horny! I just want to scream!!! In fact I can't believe I'm even thinking this. I want to cum. NO man has ever had this affect on me, ever, not even Michael …no I don't want to think of him. I want Booth. I want...I want Seely to tongue fuck me in to oblivion.

As these thoughts run through my head, my right hand is pressing on the seam of my trousers in just the right place.

I can't believe that man gets me so hot. I'm ready to satisfy myself in his SUV at that thought. I'm pressing hard and move my hand just a little more. I want to, no need to, cum, right here in his car. I don't know why, but I IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Oh, oh, oh, Seely, o O GOD. I can't believe I did that and so fast! I feel so much better. I hope booth didn't hear that! I'd never, no he'd never live, O God. I just got myself off in an FBI SUV!!!

Damn it! I can't even walk straight and I can't get my thought from between her legs, as I watch her shapely ass disappear into the inky black night. I walk to the car. My legs almost buckle at the sensational memory that just hit me. It's her, underneath me, writhing and bucking up to me meeting every thrust. Damn, I shake my head at myself. I'm a grown man. My body can prove that right now. What am I supposed to I think to myself? I stop just as I get the SUV in sight. How am I supposed to ride back to the lab with her? I'm already hard and driving is gonna be almost impossible. My train of thought is lost when I hear Bones scream….no wait that's a moan and it's my name! What is she doing in my SUV? Then it hits me. Our night together, flash thought my mind I heard that sound so much that night. It's her moaning my name, she just got her self off in my SUV!

FUCK this FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCK. That sound has just taken away the last of my control. I race to her side of the SUV and rip open the door she looks shocked and flushed. She knows I heard her.

I yank off her seatbelt and turn her to me. I am amazed she hasn't knocked me out by now, but I really don't care. I smash my mouth to hers and find my tongue welcomed in to her mouth. I remember her taste, as love I had this every day.

Her body moulds to mine and I can't help my body's reactions to her. I rub myself against her and tear my mouth from hers so I can breathe and beg her:

'Please, Tempie let me love you. Hell let me fuck you. Please, I can't do this anymore. Order me as though I was your slave; control me, but please, please, give me more than one night of memories to live on. You can call the shots. Hell, you can have anything you want from me, please'.

I sink to my knees. I know Bones is not coming down with me. The SUV is supporting her and my face is now in her crotch and I breath, deep. Her rich, intoxicating scent. My hands travel of their own free will, to the flies of her trousers and I undo them with Tempie making no complaints, only holding my head, as he now begs me.

I lower her trousers and plain cotton panties to her knees, then her ankles, before I lift her just a little, so she rests as comfortably as she can on the edge of the seat. I take a moment to gaze into her eyes, before they travel to the rest of her covered body, followed by my hands, uncovering her to my gaze. I love her perfect breast, with my hands, as I lower my head to her red haven and breathe deep, before I gorge myself on her feast of ambrosia. I feel I need to show her just how much I love her. I try to convey every emotion I can to her, as I tease and love her cunt, my own needs forgotten. All I want, all I need is her.

I remove one had from her breast. I hear her whimper, then moan, as I push my finger into her, all the while sucking her clit, as it pulses in my mouth. I take her over the edge again and again, till I cannot tell where one orgasm beings and another ends. Her whimpers have stopped and I stop my ministrations, knowing that the woman I love has passed out. I redress my now subconscious obsession and carefully place her in the seat. Once she is safe and sorted, I get myself in the car.

Not knowing what I'm supposed to do now. I drive to my apartment, quickly, but before I reach home, Tempi awakes, eyes glazed, but she looks happy. She says nothing to me but I can't help thinking this is some thing we are really gonna have talk a bout this !

Ok, I know, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I just haven't been able to think of anything to write, but thanks to my hubby and his skills at dressing and undressing and his understanding of my own Catholic Guilt I now have something to write.

Clean white shirts on a rainy day!

Not knowing what I'm supposed to do now. I drive to my apartment, quickly, but before I reach home, Tempi awake, eyes glazed, but she looks happy. She says nothing to me but I can't help thinking this is some thing we are really gonna have talk a bout this !

We both arrive at my apartment, Bones is still unable to walk or even stand. I don't know what to do with bones so with a quick questioning look a lift her from the car. With out saying a word we enter my apartment and I gently put Bones on the couch, before I walk as fast as I can to the kitchen with out running. I re-enter the same space as bones with two objects one in ether hand one is the phone the other is my own hand cuffs ,I offer each item to Bones silently in an open hand. I feel I can offer no reason why I took her the way I did she would have every right to cuff me and call the police I give her the option what ever she want ill do

Bones look at each item in turn a small smirk passes over her face at the sights of the cuffs ,then confusion at the phone she doesn't seem to see the significance of ether.

I start to pace the room unable to stand still even when I hear bones giggle I keep moving but now I'm worried I broke her and I some how don't think it's the purple kind .How can she be giggling after I forced my self on her? I stop in front of her wanting to check the experience hasn't put her in to shock but no its not shock making her giggle like a loon she is just what …what is she feeling ? She looks happy contented and well fucked. She looks at me with hooded eyes and seems surprised to see me so agitated. She finally opens her mouth to speak

'Booth.' She sounds horse and has to cough. 'Booth why do you look like you look I don't understand. '

'Bones do you know what I've done to you? Do know how right you would be to break every bone in my body Right now? How you really have every right to cuff me to any thing and call the cops on me? Bones ...'my voice breaks and I have to stop

'Booth is this Catholic guilt?' she asks

'Yes bones yes this is catholic guilt big time because I did some thing totally wrong some thing that every Christian man knows is wrong and every Christian mother would beat the living shit out of her son for doing. and why do you seem so unconcern that I'm still here why haven't you phoned the cops on me or cuffed me to a chair or some thing you look happy bones and I want to kill my self for hurting you !!'

I have started to pace again in agitation fearing that any moment she is gonna come to her senses and beat the fuck out of me

As I make another pass she grabs my hand and pulls me down half on top of her half on the couch and turns my face to hers I dare to look in her eyes and see only trust and surprisingly lust

She starts to speak and what comes out of her mouth floors me I hear her tell me

'Booth you are a good man even if you made a poor choice due to the hormones in your system its understandable is a in away you saw me as some thing you wanted and you took it now I'm not saying I would like to be eaten out in public again but I did enjoy it as you can probably tell by my lack of lower body coordination and the fact that I passed out is a very good sign. the truth is Booth I wanted you as well I just didn't know what I was supposed to do I know I shouldn't have masturbated in the SUV but just like you hormones in my system made me do some thing I wouldn't normally do. I know you feel guilty but really the only thing you should feel bad a bout is the law you broke by removing my undergarments in a public space. Well that and performing cunnilingus on me as well I think that broke at least one US law'

All the wile she has been talking she has also been touching my chest arms and abs in what she must think is a soothing manner but it is anything but soothing. Even thought my half wet shirt her touch is like fire and my body that still has not had release is starting to respond. I try to remove my self completely from bones so she doesn't see my reaction but she doesn't want to let me go she hold me to her as though I had done nothing wrong. The rocking motion makes my hard shaft press in to her thigh and unlike I think she doesn't shy away from it infact she responds in away that reassures me I am not going to jail or get the shit kicked out of me.

Bones has stopped speaking and started to move beneath me letting out whimpers and squeaks as she rubs against me. Suddenly I am on my back with very horny bones on top of me. What is coming out of her mouth turns me on just as much as what her hands are doing inside of my pants

'You want to fuck me Seely? You want to fill me up with that hard cock of yours? I want you Seely I want you inside of me. I want you as bad as you want me 'her voice is husky and full of lust my body is no longer under my control.

Bones is in control she is straddled my hips and my erection is in one hand the other is on my chest rubbing and pinching both my nipples

I groan as I try to slow bone's ministrations feeling the tightening in my balls telling me I'm soon going to embarrass my self all over bones. Bones knows what she is doing and moves her hand from my chest to my balls and surprises me by tugging on them gently!! I let out what must sound like a virgin sounding gasp of surprise as that feeling subsided. I want to flip us over and pound her in to what ever we fall on to

'Booth I want you inside of me I want to feel you fuck me 'Bones whispers to me. I shake my head and tell her in single syllable words

'No ….not uuuuuug fuck love ….. Love you bones need to love you. '

Bones looks at me for a split second before her concentration is given over to her trying to undo my very uncooperative belt. If my brain was not mush that had fallen out of my ears this would have been funny right now its annoying and taking to long so I bat away her fumberling fingers and rench of my belt off as well as ripping of the button to my pants. I lift my hips to aid her removing my pants and boxers.

Suddenly bones of my lap and I panic has she changed her mind is she gonna leave me like this or……OMG she's removing her pants and is turning round and offers me my favourite treat

She lowers her self to me and I raise my self to her. We move together each of us getting what we want and giving just what the other needs. Soon we both reach the limits of our endurance and orgasm together.

At some point Bones turns her self so she is facing me. With my mind made of mush I look down at the most extraordinary woman I have ever known and I kiss her forehead and whisper to her

'Temperance Brennan I love you 'I know we must still talk about every thing and we will but right now that is all I can say

Bones lifts her head and looks at my hooded eyes and very quietly says

'Seely your not gonna get out of talking a bout this by saying I love but you know some thing? I love you right back 'This makes me almost fall of the couch in shock I'm sure if Bones wasn't pinning me down I would have fallen off in shock

'Bones do you know what you're saying? Do ….do you really mean that? Do you really mean that you love me Bones?'

I feel my hear rate increase to an almost painful leave as I life her torso from mine in order t look her in the face I shake her in my state of over excitement and demand again

'Bones do you really love me ?don't say it if your gonna take it back god plz tell me you love me and I've not just ….'I am stopped from sounding like an over excited 5 yr old by bones kissing me soundly .She breaks the kiss and puts on a very serious face and says very loudly and clearly

'Seely yes I know what I'm saying yes I know what I'm doing I'm not going to take it back. YES Seely David Booth I LOVE YOU' with that she flops back down on to my chest.

We lie together for a long time just holding each other nether of us willing to spoil the moment. All too soon we feel each other shaking from the cold due to our wet clothing. I look to bones and suggest

'Do you want a bath or a shower to warm up or can I take you to bed and do this properly?' I raise one eyebrow as she looks at me trying to let her know what I really want

'How a bout we do both shower properly and then bed properly?' I let out a sigh and pretend to be hard done by before I sit up and then stand still holding her to me.

'I like the way you think bones!' I say as I walk us both to the bathroom to do every thing properly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Due to a horrific accident involving my son I am putting my writing on hold I don't know how long for but I need to be ablr to look after my sons bandages and meds

Thanx to the quick actions of an unknown man my sons scalding scars will not be as bad as thy could have been only his arm and a small strip of sick on his torso is damaged thank the hevens he is still in nappys or id end up rasing a girl !!!

Yo any paremnt out there that read my fics don't for get a bout your hot drinks even after 20min a cup of tea or coffee anc still give your child the worse bun possoble learn from my mistake keep e up high or off the edge of the table

I hope I can get back to writing soon but right now my first and only consen is for my son

Love and peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Soap and showers **

Booth walks them both in to the bathroom and settles Tempie down on the toilet and turns to set the shower to a warm but not to hot temperature. He lets the shower run for a good long wile.

Temperance is tugging of her wet cloths wile trying not to fall of her seat who knew that a wet blouse could be so difficult to get off? At the same time Booth is taking of his boxers and vest, there was no shame or embarrassment, with an easy that comes from not only years of working together but also knowing each other intimately. They both looked openly and longingly at each others nakedness. Booth holds his hands out to Bones beckoning her to stand and follow him to the shower, Bones stands but for a moment dose not move as she drinks in the full sight of Sealy naked. His body is smooth and hard, obviously ready for her, the moment would not be marred with alcohol or out of control hormones.

They step together in to the warm shower allowing the water to warm there skin. Booth turns to the corner of the show and offers Bones a fluffy flannel or a natural sponge, but when she goes to take the sponge he bats her hand away and pours a large amount of sweet smelling show gel on to the sponge and proceeds to wash bones gently smoothing the trail of bubbles left behind with his other hand. Bones shudders under Booths touch sure that it is Booths hands that are razing her temperature and not the water. Booth dose not shy away from washing Tempie, he works slowly reverently running the sponge down her arm holding it as though it is breakable, this is not foreplay this is making love. He washes gently enjoying the softness of her skin, he make sure every part of her has his full attention breasts are soaped with reverence, he dose feel his lust rise when her body reacts to his touch but dose nothing about it this is washing away the mistakes he's made, he uses all his self restraint not to stimulate her, to take her right here in the shower, Oh how he wants to bring his body in to hers and pound her in to the cold tiled wall till she screamed out his name begged him to fuck her harder but his fading resolve is strengthened as he moves to her flat torso and soaps again with reverence down to her apex and thighs he wants to do the whole thing right. His whole body strains against him to touch her rather than wash her. He kneels in front of her and lefts each leg to wash it fully before he lowers it to repeat the same action. He turns her gently away from him to wash her back slowly he washed down her spine to the flair of her hips. He is unsure what to do now should he stand? This has been the most erotic most romantic time he has ever experienced he refuses to ruin it. Temperance senesce his confusion and pulls him up to stand in front of her.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, and follows his example of washing him slowly, his biceps and triceps are caressed as they are washed his body is no longer shivering with cold but anticipation; he can't help but watch her smaller feminine hands wash his pecs, he shudders when she dose not shy away from stroking his hard nipples, unable to keep his eyes from closing he tips his head back and groans as Tempie's hands travel to his well defined six pack, her finger play and travel along the defined muscles making sparks fly behind Booths eyes. Still Tempie's hands are moving, never making it close enough to his man hood to satisfy his need but close enough to make Booth stop breathing, Tempie moves to his thighs and down each leg before standing before Booth once again.

They stand wrapped around each other there bodies pressed together in the most wonderful delicious way, yes they where both more then a little turn on, but in a way this was even more erotic than making love, more intense then fucking. This is two people totally venerable to each other naked and wet show not just a need for each other but real deep down I want you to be happy and healthy love I'm going to deny my self to look after you love.

With great difficulty Booth removed him self from Tempie's hold to jump out of the shower only to return to his lover open arms holding out large fully towel to encompass her in warmth.

Together they walk to his bed room quite and relaxed fingers laced together, there is no reason to rush they have as long as they want.

As they reach Booths bed room door he turns to Tempie and asks "Tempie do you want to go in there with me? I mean I want to go in there and show you just how much I love but this call is your, we can just lay together hold each other I'll understand I just wanted you to know that." He lets out a breath "that just because we have got this far I don't think I'm off the hook."

Tempie looks at booth with a gleam in her eye and answers Booth with an uncharacteristic smack in his butt. "You bet your not off the hook Booth now get in there I haven't had you in a bed for far to long! Now get!" Not needing to be told twice he is through the door and bouncing lightly on the bed with a genuine smile. Tempie is now stood in front of him removing her towel and letting it fall to the floor, Booths grabs her hips and pull her down on to him impaling his lover on his desire, he kisses her soundly before rolling them over leaving him pressing her down on to the bed, his lover, he kissed down her body as he caressed her to the height of frenzy, the whole time telling and showing just how much he loves her following her cry's of more, slower, there, yes, now! What ever her heart wanted he gave her. She worked his body just the same as he worked hers clenching to increase his pleasure scratching his chest and pulling on his nipple as he was on hers pulling him impossibly closer she chews and sucks on his over stretched neck tendons stifling her screams of joy and ecstasy as Booth forced her higher and higher than ever before this was beyond anything she had experienced with any lover there was no sound to capture just how wonderful she felt no colour that she could only see that she could describe any thing she could feel. Booth was holding back his ride to fulfilment he was going to watch her fall from the very top. His body was like an over stretched string every fibre of his body was singing with pleasure and stress his hips pumped harder and slower than ever before. Suddenly his over sensitised lover cam hard and fast her body shook and twitched her eyes rolled back in to her head she let out a howl of satisfaction loud enough to set the walls shaking. Sealy on his own path of completion watched with awe as she passed from pleasure to ecstasy, this pushes him to join her. Feeling more pleasure than ever before his over stretched body and mind break and he falls calling at the same moment "TEMPIE!!!" as she call's for him "SEALY".

There is no more for ether of them bliss and sleep claims them, their breathing slows, the over tired muscles relax still connected they slumber know they are loved.


End file.
